Labor Day
by flowerchild77
Summary: Griss and Sara come back to visit the gang at the annual Labor Day picnic with a surprise!


I know it's been awhile since I have published anything, but I am still around and still trying to think of new stories for our favorite couple.

Like always, I do Not Own CSI, blah blah blah

* * *

"Are you ready to see everyone again," Gil asked as he came around the car to help Sara out. He then went to the back door to put the leash on Hank, who was jumping excitedly, being at the park with lots of other people.

"More than, Gil, it's been almost nine months since you have seen anyone and longer for me. I miss the other part of my family." Sara smiled.

"Well then, to the Labor Day picnic." Gil took Sara's hand while she took Hank's leash from him.

"That can't be Sara and the bugman I see can it," Nick called over from his lawn chair, making the group he was sitting with all look up.

"No way, I didn't think they would make it down. I know they said they would come but with them buying a house in San Francisco I didn't think that would happen," Greg said. He stood up and yelled, "GRISSOM, SARA, OVER HERE!!!!"

"Our audience awaits us, my dear."

"As long as I can sit, I'll be happy."

"I'll make Greg or Nick move, don't worry."

"You can't threaten them with decomps anymore, Gil."

"Yeah Gil, you're no longer the boss, but I can make one of them move. Boys, rock paper scissors for it, Sara needs to sit more than you," Catherine said with a large smile. She got up to greet her friends, hugging Gil and then Sara, patting her nine month baby bump where she got a swift kick in response.

"You got a feisty one in there."

"Tell me about it! At three in the morning, when I'm trying to sleep, someone wants to play soccer with my bladder and kidneys."

"Oh the joys of pregnancy," Catherine snorted as Greg and Nick both came up to envelope Sara in bear hugs.

"Guys, can't breathe, loosen up a bit."

"Sorry Sara, we're just excited to see you. We didn't think you two would make it with the baby due in a couple weeks."

"Well we weren't completely sure about coming either," Sara said taking, Greg's seat while he sat on the ground, and Gil on a cooler.

"But we figured this would be the last time we saw you guys for awhile before we get thrown into parenthood so…"

"One last big day out for awhile," Jim finished, coming up behind Gil and patting him on the back and then coming over to Sara. She was trying to push herself up to hug the man.

"Sit, relax, I can bend easier than you can get up," Jim said, kissing her cheeks and placing a hand on Sara's belly.

"Boy or Girl?"

"I think you've got a girl in there, Sara," Doc said, coming up with David in tow.

"No way, you've got a boy, Sara," David said with a smile, He and Doc both bent down to give her a hug.

"As long as it's healthy, that's all that matters."

"You say that, but secretly you want one or the other, come on now, you can tell," Nick said, probing.

"Really Nick, I don't care."

"Well, what about you Grissom? What do you want?"

"A healthy baby."

"Oh come on you two."

"But…."

"But…."

"A little boy to teach baseball to would be nice, but a girl would be just as perfect, too."

"Girls can do anything boys can do, right Gil," Sara asked.

"Yes, dear."

"Ok you two, other than the obvious, what have you been up too," Catherine asked.

"We bought a house," Sara started.

"I found a teaching job that starts in a couple weeks," Gil added.

"Baby shopping."

"Decorating new house."

"And trying not to freak out at the prospect of a new life depending on you for everything," Sara finished with a laugh.

"Ah, you two will be fine," Doc stated, getting nods from the group.

"Every first time parent has a little freak out, but once all the decorating, baby proofing, pregnancy, and labor is over and you hold that little baby in your hands…"

"Everything else just fades into the background."

"Sleepless nights are a bitch though," Jim added.

"And midnight feedings," Catherine teased.

"Guys, stop teasing, they'll be fine. I mean, Griss, look at us. You trained every one of us, taught us all how to grow up and learn. And Sara, you have more patience in your body than anyone of us here. You two will be fine," Nick stated with a smile as the loud speaker came on.

"FIVE MINUTES UNTIL THE ANNUAL DAYSHIFT VS. NIGHTSHIFT BASEBALL GAME, PLAYERS SHOULD BE GETTING TO THEIR DUGOUT."

"That's us, boys, let's go. You guys are going to around awhile right," Catherine asked as they all grabbed their mitts to head off.

"You bet, good luck guys, not that you need it."

"Thanks, see you in a bit," Greg said, waving as they all walked off.

"Feel a little weird not playing this year, Gil," Jim asked.

"A little, but I always did enjoy watching a good baseball game."

"Good. Gil, this game runs almost the same every year, nightshift beats dayshift by a whopping amount," Doc snorted as Nick came running up to the group.

"What's up, Nick," Sara asked.

"We're a player short. Hodges broke three toes and can't play. We need an extra player."

"Well don't look at me, I'm too old to run bases," Jim said as Doc shook his head as well as David.

"Sorry Nick, my running and walking abilities have turned into waddling," Sara laughed as he looked at Grissom.

"Griss?"

"I'm not really part of the lab anymore, Nick, that's not fair."

"Well technically you are. You come to help us on the big cases as an expert and you are still on company payroll. So really, you can play. It's not like I didn't see the glove you brought over with you. Come on Griss, for old times sake."

"Well, when you put it like that," Gil said with a smile, looking towards Sara. "You'll be ok here for awhile?"

"I have three big burly men to keep me company, I'm sure I'll be fine. Go have fun and play, we all know you want to."

"In that case, Nick, I'm all yours," Gil said, getting up. He grabbed his mitt and then bent down to give Sara a kiss and a rub to her stomach.

"Good luck," Sara yelled as the two walked away.

"Never thought I would see the day Gil Grissom showed PDA."

"A lot has changed, Jim."

"Don't have to point that one out."

* * *

"It's only the second inning and nightshift is already up 7-2, what's your prediction this year, Jim," Doc asked as he looked as Sara who was shifting in her chair.

"16-6, with the way they're playing, nightshift is just getting better as the game progresses."

"Sara, you ok," Doc asked.

"Yeah, the monkey is moving and I have to pee. Think one of you two could help me up?"

"The monkey," Jim smiled as he pulled Sara up.

"Well, it bounces around in here like a monkey, and seeing as it was conceived in a Costa Rican jungle where…"

"There's hot monkey loving going on all the time."

"Exactly! Thanks Jim, think you can watch Hank for me?"

"No problem. You ok getting to the bathroom by yourself?"

"I think I can manage, but if I don't come back in ten you may want to come save me from the hoards of people that are going to be asking me questions."

"Will do, Sara."

* * *

"Sara, you ok," Super Dave asked as he saw her leaning against the outside of the bathroom, when he got no answer, he asked again. "Sara, you ok?"

"Umm, I don't know."

"Care to explain?"

"My water just broke while I was in the bathroom."

"You're sure?"

"Positive David, plus what I thought were Braxton Hicks contractions were actual contractions."

"How far apart?"

"Probably about 14 minutes give or take a couple seconds," Sara said through a breath as another contraction passed. She breathed through it while holding the railing for support.

"Sara?"

"Ok, just waiting for it to pass."

"We should go get Grissom, and find you a seat."

"Just walk me back to where I was before, the contractions aren't that close yet. Let Gil play baseball, I'll be fine."

"Sara…"

"Dave, this is Gil's last chance to have some fun before our life is changed. I don't want to interrupt that, at least not yet. Just help me back to the chairs."

"Ok, but I'm sticking close to you," David said, taking her arm.

"Thanks, David, you always were a gentleman."

* * *

"What took you so long, we were just about to send out a search party," Doc asked with a smile as Sara and David came over, David still holding Sara's arm.

"Sara's water broke in the bathroom," David blurted as Sara shot him a look.

"Thanks, David."

"Sorry, Sara."

"We should go get Gil," Jim said with a smile.

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"14 minutes, and leave Gil be for now, let him kick dayshifts butt. Once the contractions get closer together you can call him, until then…"

"Sara?"

"Don't argue with a pregnant woman, you'll lose. I'm fine. The baby is not here yet; just relax. You three are right here if I need anything, ok."

"Sara," Jim said again.

"Jim, just relax for a bit. I'm ok, the baby is ok, we're all ok."

"Fine, but I would want to be told when my wife was in labor."

"And he will be, soon, but until then, time my contractions because I'm having another one."

* * *

"Final inning," Doc said.

"Should be quick, if dayshift can't score 9 runs, nightshift has won, yet again."

"Good because, the contractions are now seven minutes apart and starting to hurt more now," Sara muttered.

"Sara, we can go get Gil."

"No, just let him have some fun, there's probably only ten minutes left to this game anyway," Sara said through a grunt as she squeezed Jim's hand.

"This is supposed to be Gil's job," Jim muttered as he winced through his hand getting squeezed.

* * *

"Good game, everyone!" Catherine cheered as the nightshift gathered in the dugout with a bottle of champagne to celebrate their victory.

"To our honorary guest, thank you for helping us keep the nightshift track record of beating dayshift."

"Here, Here!" The team all toasted as David came running up.

"Thanks for letting me play guys, couldn't have asked for a better day and a better team to play baseball……"

"Sorry to interrupt guys, Grissom, you may want to put down that glass of champagne and save it for later, Sara needs to go to the hospital, the baby is coming."

"What!" Grissom said, already leaving the dugout, David and the rest of the team hot on his heels.

"She's been in labor most of the game, she didn't want us to get you until it was finished," David explained as they reached the lawn chairs where Sara was breathing through the end of her contraction.

"Sara?"

"Looks like the monkey wanted to come early," Sara explained as Gil knelt down in front of her.

"Why didn't you come get me before?"

"You were having fun playing, and I was ok. I had Jim, Doc and David here with me, but I think we should probably go to the hospital now."

"How far apart are your contractions," Gil asked, already helping her up.

"Five minutes, getting closer faster now."

"Hank! Guys, can one of you watch Hank," Gil asked.

"We got him, Griss. We'll see you two at the hospital, soon. Now go have that baby so we can start taking bets!" Greg cheered as they all gave Sara a Gil hugs and pats on the back before they left.

"Ready to have a baby," Sara asked as she got into the passenger side of the car.

"More than."

* * *

"YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" Was heard coming from the hallway as Catherine, Nick, Greg, Jim, Doc and David all came down the maternity hall in the hospital.

"Oh, the sounds of women in labor," Doc mused.

"My ex cursed me high and low when she was in labor with Ellie."

"I was told off by mine," Doc added.

"I threatened to castrate Eddie for doing this to me. I wonder what Sara's yelling at Gil?"

"Well, I can't hear her, that's a good thing right," Greg asked.

"Hopefully."

* * *

"I really, really hate this, Gil," Sara said, panting through a contraction, squeezing Gil's hand hard.

"I know honey, I know, but it will be over soon and then we'll have a beautiful baby."

"I WANT IT OVER NOW!"

* * *

"That one was Sara, I would know that yell anywhere," Nick laughed.

"Whoever said childbirth is a beautiful thing never pushed a baby out of their body."

"But you're bringing a life into the world, it can't all be bad."

"After. It's not so bad after, but labor is a bitch," Catherine explained as Sara's yell was heard again.

"NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!"

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Grissom, you have some people waiting for you out in the hallway, they said they were family. They wanted me to tell you good luck," the doctor said as she came into the room, snapping on her gloves.

"I'm just going to check you out and see how far along you are, ok, Sara. Looks like someone is ready to meet Mom and Dad, you ready to start pushing?"

"Yes, I want this over with!"

"Ok, I'm just going to get some stuff ready, in the meantime, why don't you go let your family know that the baby will be here soon, Mr. Grissom."

"OK, I'll be right back, I love you, honey."

"Mmmhmm, hurry please."

"I will."

* * *

"Is the baby here yet," Greg asked as he saw Grissom walking down the hall.

"No, not yet."

"Is everything ok," Jim asked.

"Yeah."

'Then why aren't you in there with Sara?"

"Because I wanted to let you know that she's going to start pushing and that the baby will be here soon."

"Well get back in there! She needs you more than we do!" Doc pointed as Gil started on his way back.

"Oh, and Gil?"

"Yeah, Al."

"Good luck, we'll be waiting with an ice pack for you afterwards."

"Thanks, think I'll need it."

* * *

"Ok Sara, on the count of three I want you to push as hard as you can ok. One, two, three, push, push, push."

"Good, Sara, good, I can see the top of the baby's head."

"Really?"

"Really, look for yourself," the doctor said, bringing the mirror up as another contraction started. Gil started pulling her leg back, looking to see his child as Sara bore down with all her might, turning red.

"Dark hair, Sara, so much dark hair," Gil whispered into her ear with tears leaking out of his own eyes.

"Here we go again, Sara. I want you to push really, really hard on this one and then the head will be out, ok."

"Mmmhmm," Sara panted, her body already tensing as the contraction started.

"Hard, Sara, hard!"

"I am pushing hard!"

"Just a little more, good, good. The head is out. Relax for a second, now. Mr. Grissom, come look," the doctor said as Gil looked down.

"Beautiful Sara, you're doing such a wonderful job, honey. You're the strongest person I know, I love you."

"Ok, Sara, here we go again. One more big push for the shoulders and then the baby will be out ok."

"Promise?"

"Promise, but I want a really hard push, all your might, ok. Here we go, push Sara, push!"

And with a large grunt, Sara squeezed Gil's hand until there was no feeling left in it, bearing down with all her might until loud cries could be heard.

"Congrats Mom and Dad you have a…."

* * *

"Gil, boy or girl?"

"How's Sara?"

"Is everyone ok?"

"How's the hand?" Were all the questions being thrown out at once as Gil walked out with a smile plastered to his face and slightly red eyes.

"Sara's fine, now, the baby, the baby is beautiful and my hand will regain feeling soon, hopefully."

"Was it a boy or girl?"

"The baby was eight pounds six ounces and 22 inches long."

"Gil, answer the question," Catherine said with a hand on her hip.

"I can't, I promised Sara she could tell, and she deserves to. Come on, everyone is cleaned up, you can come in now," Gil said, leading them all back to Sara's room.

Opening the door quietly, the gang wasn't prepared for the sight before them. Sara laying on her side, with the baby in the crook if her arm, counting fingers and toes as the baby stared right back at its mother with big blue eyes.

Gil came over and sat down beside Sara, letting the baby grab hold of his finger.

Lazily, Sara looked up and spoke softly,

"Guys meet, Charlie Alexander Grissom."

FIN

* * *

Hey everyone, I know it's been so long since I published anything, but i just wanted to let you know i'm still around, lol

I hope everyone enjoyed the story, it floated around in my head for days keeping me awake at night until I finally worte it.

I do have another story in the works, and as usual it will be GSR, but it's set back around season 5. The premise is that Griss and Sara go back to California because Griss' mom has died.

It will be a longer story, and won't be posted for awhile yet, I want to finish writing it first before i start publishing it!

As always, if you enjoyed the story, please leave a review, I would love to hear your thoughts!

Katie


End file.
